The Blurred Lines, Weapon & Witch
by michael.s.mucha
Summary: Augustine a 15 year old boy, grows up and discovers that something strange happens with his arm. He looks into getting more information about what is going on, but after his whole world is flipped upside down. A deep dark secret unknown to Augustine threatens to do much more than a simple turn of events.
1. Chapter 1 The Run

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Dear diary, It happened again today... I don't understand how it happens, all I know is that it has been getting worse. I almost killed someone today. My arm randomly turned into a weapon, some kind of rectangle box with two smaller ones close to my shoulder almost like a cross. Its shape is still unclear, all I know is that this doesn't seem natural. Not only that but this 'secret' is becoming harder and harder to hide. There are some days that I have to make several trips around my block just to make sure no one is following me. That is the last thing I need, someone snooping around. I have heard about this school, apparently there are a lot of other kids just like me that have had this problem. They go there and they learn to control this... whatever it is. I dare not tell my parents heaven only knows how they would react. I think I just may look into this school... alone. I will keep you informed. PS. Happy New Year, January 1st, 2015/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I close my diary and look out the window. The sun is shining brightly outside, a few clouds are scattered across the sky, a cool breeze sends a chilling reminder that it is still winter. I hide my dairy in a secret compartment in my desk for safe keeping. Thinking for a moment I wondered, is it weird to keep a diary? After all I am 15 going on 16 and I am a guy. Sure girls keep a diary until who knows when but a guy? Meh, who am I kidding it wasn't like anyone would find out anyways. Suddenly there were loud knocks coming from the front door, I stayed in my room and let my parents answer the door. Placing my ear against the door I tried to see if I could hear anything./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The door opens and from the sounds of it there are two men standing in the doorway. "Yes hello, I am from the sheriff's office. Does an Augustine live at this residence?" I hear one of the men say. "Y-yes, can I ask what this is about?" My mother asks, her voice quivering. "I am afraid I can't give you that information." The man replies. "Wait a minute, you come to our house... ask about our son... and you won't even tell us what's going on? I think we have the right to know." My father demanded. A silence falls upon the house shortly after my dad spoke. br /br /Suddenly the sound of shuffling feet breaks the silence, the sound was getting louder and louder. I rush to my desk and grab my dairy, my mind was racing. Unaware of what was going on my mind seemed to act in the fight or flight response, my mind decided flight. My door handle was rattling, I had locked it after hearing the strange shuffling. With my window being the only escape route I had, barely enough room to get out of it without the fear coursing through my body. My legs and feet seemed to have a mind of their own. I started running to the/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"window jumping onto my bed and straight towards my window. It wasn't until this exact moment in midair everything seemed to happen in slow motion. My mind was racing faster now which in the heat of the moment actually caught up with reality. It decided to let me in on a few things that were happening. First, my door burst open just as my feet left the bed, second my dairy was barely clenched in my hand as I hurled towards the window. Last but not least... my window was closed... Just as time seemed to have stopped I crashed through my window glass rushing by as I landed on the ground. Without thinking twice I jump up and start running away from the house as fast as I could. Not stopping once to look back I didn't want to take the chance that I would either trip and fall, learn that they were closing in on me. During this time it didn't even dawn on me how much pain I was in. My adrenaline was pumping so hard pain was non-existent./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I ran until I could not move, at which point the adrenaline that kept me moving was gone and all the pain that was pushed aside rushed in all at once. Just before collapsing, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. A group of people dressed in a strange outfit. Almost soldier like gear on, some of them had a rifle and others had shields. A man walks straight through the center of the group and aims his gun at me. "The world doesn't have anymore room for people like you..." He pulls the trigger, and in that split second from the moment he pulled the trigger my arm formed into the strange weapon again and deflected the bullet. br /br / The deflected bullet strikes a window shattering it, this caught the attention of bystanders in the street. I then noticed a strange black cat was watching the whole thing, after a moment or two it started making its way towards me. I didn't have the energy to shoo it away in the condition I was in. The cat made its way to my feet, it sat down and meowed. It scratched its head with its hind leg and jingled a small collar that was around its neck. A small pumpkin was visible hanging from the collar. I managed to force a small smile as I thought about the pumpkin and how it was January. The cat then turns its head and looks at the men, I wanted to move but when my arm transformed it used the rest of the energy I had trying to keep my self conscious and I blacked out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The smell of something burning filled the air, it was enough to snap me awake. I try to look around but everything seems blurry. The only things that I could make out in the room was the couch I was laying on and a light coming from what I could only assume was the kitchen. Questions being filling my mind, where am I... How did I get here... Who were those people... what happened to my parents Where is my... Just then a voice rang out. br /br /"Oh, you're awake... I made some fish." A tall slender woman wearing a tall cone shaped hat the curled at the top, purple short shorts and a small purple shirt that revealed her entire belly. She smiles holding a tray with something that looked like a brick of charcoal in the shape of a fish. "I made a bunch and they look yummy!" The smell alone was enough to not want to eat them. "Is it okay if I... eat some later?" I ask nervously not knowing how she would react. "Okay." She says with a smile as she sets the tray down on the table. br /br /"Wh—where am I and who are you?" The woman bounces over excitedly. "Well lets see... you collapsed in the street and I didn't think that was a good place to fall asleep. Trust me I know this for a fact, so I brought you to my house. I figured you might be hungry so I made food." She smiles and looks at me again. "Oh how silly of me. My name is Blair. Now who are you?" br /br / Things had become much clearer now and looking around again I could see a large bookcase full of books, a and a desk off in the corner of the room. A poster hung on the wall and upon closer inspection it showed a massive set of stairs going up to a building that strangely enough had burning candles on it. I look back at Blair who I then realized was still waiting on a response from me. "My name is... Augustine..." She tilts her head with a look of slight confusion. "Isn't that a girls name?" Unintentionally I snap back, "No it's not... it just isn't a common name.." br /br /A few quick moments I realize that my tone was harsh and now feeling horrible I try to take it back. "Sorry, I'm sorry... it wouldn't be the first time some teased me of my name." Blair places her hand on my shoulder. "I wasn't trying to make fun of you, you're right its just unique." Looking back at the poster I point at it and ask. "What is that?" She looks over and sees the poster I'm pointing at. "Oh that? That's the DWMA, Death Weapon Miester Academy." My eyes grow wide after hearing what it was. "How close are we from that place?" Blair leans back and moves a curtain to the side without getting up. Outside the window, right down the street sat the grand staircase leading up straight up. I nearly jumped off the couch and rushed over to the window. There it was, the place I was going to look into, the very place that I may be able to finally get some answers as to what was going on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The questions that I had from before still swirled in my mind but as the day grew on more questions began to fill my mind. What do I do now? I am so close to getting what I wanted to know but at the same time I still don't know what happened with my parents. Do I go back and see what became of them... Just the thought of all the questions that did not have answers made me dizzy. I closed my eyes and sat down on the couch. Blair had gone and taken a bath and left me in the living room. br /br /Strange how friendly she was and yet I was a total stranger to her as she was to me. I heard a noise to my right and there stood Blair wrapped in nothing but a towel. "Ahh that was a nice refreshing bath... kinda lonely though..." She winked and I could feel my face turn red. Thinking quickly to try and change the subject I asked the first thing that came to my mind. "You live alone?" What kind of question was that? Do you live alone... did that make me sound interested in wanting to have a bath with her?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" To my surprise she responded as if it wasn't a big deal. "No my scythey boy and his partner live here too." Scythey boy... What did she mean by that? "Oh Blair I have been meaning to ask you something... You said you seen me laying in the street... Did you also see a small black cat?" She looks over at me and smiles. "Did it look like..." Just then a puff of smoke filled the area she was standing in. The towel hits the floor and the smoke clears, a small black cat now sat on top of the towel. "...this?" I leap off the couch and take a few steps back. "How... what?" My eyes were widened trying to understand what I had just seen. br /br /"Are... are you a witch?" Blair jumps onto the couch and sits on the armrest. "Nope, I am just a cat with a ridiculous amount of power." My mouth falls open. "You can talk in cat form too?" She licks her paw and brushes her face. "Can't they all?" I slowly shake my head. "Not that I know of.." After calming down and taking in everything I had just been through, I had realized that stuff like this is normal here./p 


	2. Chapter 2 Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dear diary, A LOT has happened since we last met. I am no longer at home. I was chased out of my house by some strange men who tried to kill me. I was saved by a cat which turned out to be person with magical powers. I have found myself literally a stone throw away from the DWMA. I must say though. Blair is the cats name... she is one interesting person. She seems to be completely comfortable with showing off ... herself. I still don't know what became of my parents, I hope they are okay. Maybe after I can figure out how to control my transformations. I will keep you informed. PS. This has been a crazy first day of the year./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Later that day I had to convince Blair that my diary wasn't actually a diary but rather just an interesting book. She then quickly lost interest in the book and handed it over, sure was a close call. I wonder where was this 'scythey boy' and his partner were. Just as I had began to wonder these questions the front door opens and a white haired boy and a blonde haired girl walk in. The boy had a head band that said "Soul" on it. He wore a yellow jacket and blue jeans. The girl had a long coat almost like a trench coat on, a white shirt underneath and a plaid skirt. "Soul I told you I don't care to ride that motorcycle of yours..." She said looking at the boy. "Oh Maka, haven't you ever been told you have to try new things?" He said placing his hands behind his head. "Yes..." She replied. "And I have and I still don't-" She looks over at me. "Oh... hello there.. and you would be?" br /br /Before I could answer Blair came running in and jumped on Soul. "SCYTHEY BOY!" Her breast landed in Soul's face as they fell to the floor. Soul nose started to bleed as they laid there. "Hiya Blair... can you get off of me now?" I stand up and walk over to Maka. "My name is ... Augustine." I stood there waiting for her to say something about my name. "It is nice to meet you Augustine. My name is Maka, I am a meister and this..."she points to Soul who is still on the floor. "..this is Soul my weapon partner."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Blair stands up and looks at Maka. "Yeah he was being chased by some creeps and they were trying to kill him. After I seen that he was a weapon I stepped in. Let's just say they won't be back here any time soon." Maka walks over to me and places her arm on my shoulder. "So you're a weapon huh? Well since I don't ever recall seeing you around the academy you must be new here. Which means you have to meet Lord Death." I take a small step to the side to look at her straight on. "Lord Death?" Maka smiles. "Yeah, he is really nice. He built this academy a long long time ago." "Do I have to meet him?" I ask nervously. "Well yeah all weapons and meisters meet him. That is how you get into the school. What kind of weapon are you?" br /br /I look down at my arm. "I..I am not exactly sure, it hasn't completely formed yet." Maka smiles. "No worries the academy will help you with that. We will go first thing tomorrow. You can stay here for the night." I nod and sit down on the couch. "Come on soul, time to study." Soul sighs. "Oh come on Maka, not cool we just got home. Do we have to study tonight?" Maka holds up a thick book. "If we don't study we will fail Stein's class and remember what his punishment is for failure." Soul waves his hand in a way that showed that he wasn't worried. "Yeah, yeah I know he will dissect you. Nothing new Maka, we have nothing to worry about." They walk out of ear range and I sit on the couch thinking about what I just heard. A teacher that will dissect you if you fail?! Is that even legal?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I lay down and slowly fall asleep and start dream almost immediately. All the questions that had been flowing through my mind had become images. My parents standing in the door when those strange people showed up at my house. My arm was transforming and I couldn't control what it was doing, and even getting shot if my arm hadn't transformed at the moment it did. As I heard the gunshot in my dream I suddenly awoke as I find myself on the floor. Apparently I was moving so much I fell off the couch. "I sure hope I didn't wake anyone..." I said to myself, getting up and fixing the cushions on the couch I decide to look at the academy one more time. br /br /The candles were burning brightly in the night. "Such looks cool from here..." I said looking out the window admiring the sight. Suddenly a voice from behind me breaks the silence. "You should see it from the top of the steps, then you will see something truly incredible." Maka had heard the noise and came down stairs, amazing how quiet she was as she came down stairs. "Oh hey Maka... Did I wake you? Sorry if I did." She simply smiles shakes her head and walks over. "No I was awake, but I heard a noise and came to see if you were okay. By the sounds of what Blair had told me you are pretty lucky to be alive." Looking down at my hand. "Yeah I suppose I just wish I knew how this all came to be.. How did I get this ability to transform into a weapon. Why do I..." Maka places her hand on my shoulder. "Try not to worry yourself too much about it. I am sure all your questions will be answered tomorrow. You should just try to clear your mind and try going back to sleep." And with that Maka stood up and headed back up stairs. "Yeah, tomorrow is a new day."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A smell fills the air but this time is was a pleasant smell. I wake to find Maka cooking breakfast, and from the smell of it it was eggs and bacon. I get up and make my way to the kitchen. "Good Morning Maka... Smells great in here." Maka turns around. "Thanks, they are almost ready. Might wanna go get changed and be ready to get enrolled in the school today." Looking down at my clothes they were covered in dirt from landing on the ground leaving my house and collapsing in the street. "Umm Maka... I don't have any clothes..." Maka puts down the spatula and looks at me a moment. "Oh that's right... Hmm I am sure Soul might have something for you to wear until we can get you some new clothes. He is right upstairs down the hall and to the left." I turned and head towards the stairs, just before going up them I look back into the kitchen. "Hey Maka... Thank you." "No problem" She smiled and continued cooking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once I reach the top of the stairs down the hall I can hear Blair. "Soul... It's time to get up and play with me..." Soul moans. "Blair it's like 7am... It's too early..." Blair whines like a cat would. "But Soul... I'm bored... Fine..." She hops down and walks out of the room and down towards me. As she passed she mumbled something under her breath and then headed down the steps. I walk down to Soul's room. "Hey Soul?..." I call standing outside his room. Soul sits up in his bed and looks over. "Maka? What's up" I shake my head "No this is Augustine..." "Oh sorry man, not used to having company over." Soul jumps out of bed. "What can I do for you?" I place my hand on my arm. "Well I was wondering if you cold loan me some clothes since I... don't have my own." Soul walks over and grabs an outfit and hands to me. "Here ya go, the bathroom is the next door over. Now you can be as cool as me." I nod "Thank you Soul..." He nods and gets dressed then heads downstairs. "Hey Maka the food smells great."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After getting dressed then returning downstairs, the food was laid out on the table. "Help yourself, Augustine." Maka says with a smile that seems to be always present. Eggs, bacon, orange juice, french toast, toasted to perfection. "Not only does this food smell great it looks great. Where did you learn to cook Maka?" I ask grabbing a plate full of food. The smile faded a little from Maka. "My mom.. was an even better cook..." She shakes her head and the smile returns. "After you're done eating we will call Lord Death." I nod and finish eating. Maka then calls me from the living room where she is standing in front of a huge mirror on the wall. br /br /"Okay, this is how we will speak with Lord Death." Looking at the mirror I couldn't see just how this mirror was going to contact anyone. Maka breathes on the mirror and write the numbers "42-42-564" and reads it out loud. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Blue ripples race outwards from the corners of the mirror until it turn completely white. "Hello Lord Death are you there? This is meister Maka" Maka called out, to my surprise a voice responded. "Why, hello Maka, how are you." A tall black figure, with really large white hands was looking back at us through the mirror, I could hardly take it all in. "I am good Lord Death, I have someone that is new to Death City and he is a weapon." Lord Death leaned in to get a better look. "Ahh yes... So I see... Hmm. Mind coming on down to my room? I would like to meet..." At this moment I realized he was waiting a response from me. "Augustine sir." Lord Death chuckled. "Right Augustine if you would follow Maka she will show you where to go and don't worry, I don't bite." "Yeah but your reaper chops do." Chimed in a voice from behind Lord Death. br /br /The voice came from a man wearing a green shirt with a black tie and black pants. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked up. "Spirit, try not to scare our newest guest here in Death City." Spirit looked behind Lord Death at the mirror. "Wait is that my Maka?!" Spirit runs up to the mirror. "Are you really coming up here sweetie?! I can't wait to see you!" Maka rolls her eyes. "If only the feeling was mutual..." Spirit mouth drops and his eyes water. "My baby girl still hates me!" Maka taps the glass and the mirror returns to normal. I wonder why she acted like that... Right now I would happy to see my parents. My parents... really hope everything is okay.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well we best get ready to go over there Augustine, Soul you coming with us?" Soul comes running down the stairs. "Go, go go, I'll meet you outside." He says as he doesn't even slow down to run past us. Blair comes walking down the stairs in her cat form. "I don't know what got into him... I only told him about all the fun things we could do when you guys were gone... Oh well, have fun and be safe." "We will Blair." Maka replied as she motioned for me to go outside. "Come on we will catch the bus. Soul most likely left without us, besides there isn't room on his bike for 3 and the bus makes it easier to read as well." br /br /Looking over at Maka she was holding some kind of book, and it was a thick one at that. "You must really like to read." emWell duh she just said she liked to read/em, I thought to myself. "Yup, I love it, some times its like reading a diary about someone elses life." My eyes widen. D-diary... she didn't see my diary did she? She didn't pick it up thinking it was one of her books and read it... Maka looked over at me and saw my expression. "Well I don't mean an actual person's diary, every author puts a little bit of themselves in their books. That is how you can tell they love what they do." I nod in agreement trying to calm myself down. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean." The bus arrives and we board heading towards the academy./p 


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

The bus arrives at the bottom of the massive staircase. Maka and I get off the bus, Maka looks at the steps then at me. "Now it's time for one my favorite parts of attending the academy." Maka points to the massive staircase, she smiles and pulls out her book from her bag. "Why is this your favorite part Maka?" Thinking to myself, _What could possibly make climbing these stairs fun? _"Because I can read my book and by the time I reach the top I can knock out a chapter or two." "But aren't you worried about tripping?" She smiles and reveals her arm where a faint scar was visible. "You learn to be self-conscience of your surroundings. Race us to the top?" My eyes widen. "Say what?! Serious-" But before I could finish my sentence Maka started running up the steps. "H-hey wait up..."

Finally reaching the top of the stairs I nearly collapse trying to breathe. "That...is...a..lot...of...steps..." Maka walks over with a smile on her face, not even a bead of sweat forms on her face. "They get easier as you get used to it. Now come on Lord Death is waiting for us." She smiles and starts walking towards the academy. I take one more look over the city, from this vantage point you could see clear across the city. "Come on Augustine, or we are going to be late!" Maka calls out from the entrance to the academy. I turn around and head for the door. As I walk in the halls are massive, Very high vaulted ceilings, students everywhere. Some showing off the weapons to others, some walking around in groups chatting about their classes.

I struggle to keep up with Maka, even though she was as tall as I was, meaning her legs were as long as mine. I still found it hard to keep up the pace. We make or way over to a very large door, which oddly looked like a giant mirror. Maka taps on the glass and Lord Death appears in front of the door. "Meister Maka sir, may we enter?" Lord Death bounces side to side. "Oh of course come on in, I just made fresh tea." With that Lord Death fades away and the door opens. The ceiling is now replaced with arches that have hanging guillotines from them. "Uhh... Maka..." I mumble. "What's with the... decor in here?" Maka shrugs. "I don't know I have never asked..." Maka now walking at a speed I could keep up with leads me to a small platform. A mirror sat at the back of the platform, in the middle of the platform sat a small round table with a few cups of steaming tea. As we get close I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Hundreds of white crosses stuck out of the ground in all directions. _What is this? Why are there so many crosses... I don't understand... _The questions were mounting.

The black figure from the mirror earlier comes out from behind the mirror. "Hello meister Maka and Augustine, so glad you could make it. How are you today?" Maka half bows then looks up. "We are good Lord Death, thank you for asking." _Lord Death... such a strange name... _"Augustine won't you have a seat?" I nod and sit, words had all but abandoned me. "So, I hear that you are a weapon of some sort yes?" Lord Death takes his cup of tea with one of his rather large hands. I simply nod, still taking in my surroundings. "And what weapon would that be?"

This time he looked at me expecting an answer. Quickly taking note of his expression I managed to get myself to respond. "I- I don't know, sir.. It has only taken shape like a few times but I can't tell what it is." Lord Death takes a sip from his cup. "I see... Well you came to the right place..." Before I could stop myself I spoke up. "It wasn't by choice..." Lord Death stopped in the middle of taking another sip. "This I know already Augustine..." His voice seemed to be slightly more serious. _Did I upset him? How does he already know... If he knows that.. might he know what happened to my parents? _"With all due respect sir... how did you know that?" Lord Death looks at a non-existent watch on his arm. "Oh my would you look at the time, Maka please show Augustine to his first class." He hands Maka a piece of paper, she nods and starts heading out.

I follow Maka back outside the Death Room the called it. "What was that all about?" I asked, but Maka seemed to be ignoring my question. Something happened in that room... and whatever it was, I sure wasn't going to find out at the moment. A few moments later I find myself standing at the entrance to a large classroom. The classroom curved and rows of seats lined the wall, a lone desk stood at the front of the classroom. "Whose class is this?" I asked and Maka replied. "This is Sid Barrett's classroom. He teaches students how to focus on their forms." "Oh okay, thanks Maka." She nods. "I have to be getting to class now..." Soul appears down the hall and waves Maka down. "Let's go, it's not cool to be late..." Maka looks at me. "Good luck." She then takes off to meet up with Soul. Not sure of what to do next I walk in the classroom and find a seat. I pull out my diary and begin to write about my day.

Dear Diary, Today is January 3rd, I seem to be acquiring more questions than answers. I met this being they call Lord Death, He doesn't even look like a person. On top of that Lord Death seems to know something about my parents but he won't tell me... Does he know something about what happened to them? Do I try to investigate or should I let things play out. Another thing... what was with all those crosses in the Death Room... What is that all abo-

Suddenly a voice breaks the silence and scares me nearly out of my seat. "What are ya workin on?" A man somehow managed to get behind me and decided to get my attention. "Oh sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. You look new here, my name is Professor Sid... you must be my new student Lord Death told me about." I nod, still trying to come to my senses. "My name is Augustine." Sid pulls up a chair. "Interesting name... Which isn't bad. Definitely isn't common, in fact.. it is of Latin origin, commonly used as a girl's name. However it is not as uncommon to be used as a boys name. Did you also know that your name actually is derived Augustus. Most importantly Saint Augustine of Hippo was perhaps the greatest of the father of the Christian Church. My point of all of this is don't let anyone make fun of your name. It has a great meaning."

"Thank you, I never knew all of that. So when does your class start? Maka brought me here so I thought I might as well find a seat." Sid looks up at the door. "They should be arriving about... now" Sure enough students started entering the classroom quickly filling up the seat around the room. I couldn't believe all these kids there were here, some talking about their transformations. Others were talking about a recent fight they were in with their meisters. I put my diary away so no one seen it. I turn back around and notice Sid was no longer standing next to me but rather standing in front of the classroom.

The students all finally take their seats. "Alright now, we have a new student here with us today, everyone welcome Augustine." _Here it comes, some of the kids are bound to make jokes and small comments. _I thought to myself, to my surprise there was nothing but kids saying Hi and Welcome. "Today we are going to see what some of you have learned from the last few classes, and some of you I want to see you working on your weapon transformations." He has a few sets of students come up to the front and show off their transformations. It was incredible to watch, some turned into amazing weapons. Swords, scythes, and one even turned into a rocket launcher. Then it happened, Sid looked at me and called my name to come up front.

I looked around and the students seemed anxious to see what my weapon form could possibly be. I reluctantly got up and made my way to the front of he class. I could feel my heart racing, I didn't know the first thing about making my transformation happen let alone what weapon it was. "Augustine?" Sid calls to me, clearly seeing that I was having some difficulty transforming. "I... I don't know how to transform.." I mumble, I had never purposely tried to transform in front of other people. "So, let me ask you this. Have you transformed in the past?" I nod my head, "But it was only after I was attacked." Sid stands up and walks towards another student. He whispers to another student, seconds later the student transforms and lands in Sid hand. Next thing I knew I was staring down the barrel of a Magnum.

Before I could say or do anything Sid fired the gun at me, I closed my eyes expecting to feel excruciating pain along with the warm feeling of blood running down my skin. Instead I hear a second gun shot then the sound of something crashing. I open my eyes to discover that my arm had transformed and there was dust in the air. I couldn't see the seats that were only ten feet away, the dust starts to settle and as it does Sid was blown backwards through the tables and desks against the wall. His eyes were closed my first thought was that I killed him... I look at my arm and it was in the shape of a long barrel encased in a metal frame, smoke rose from the end of the barrel.

Lord Death appeared in the entrance to the classroom. His expression was of shock, rather than anger which confused me since I just destroyed half the classroom. None of the students were injured since they had gathered to the edges of the classroom prior to the showdown. Sid finally opened his eyes. "Very... nice... Augustine." He said as he removed himself from the wall and dusted himself off. The gun returned to his human form and joined the other students. Sid walks over to me, my arm still in weapon form. "Interesting..." He continues to look over the weapon without saying a word. Something then seems to catch his attention, Sid writes something down on a piece of paper. After a few minutes he steps back and looks at the rest of the class. "Class is dismissed..."

With that the class left passing Lord Death in the doorway, Sid stayed behind. "Augustine... What is your last name?" His voice was low and his eye contact never let the paper where he had scribbled something on. "A-Angel...Sir." Sid stands up and walks over to Lord Death. "I will be in my study..." And with that Sid left, I look over at Lord Death. "Was it something I did?" Lord Death pats my head and my arm returns to normal. "Just head to your next class please." On my way to my next class, I felt like my head going to explode with all the questions swirling around. _Why am I not getting answers?! I am just getting more questions... I transformed and everything seemed to come to a stop. Was is something about my transformation? Was it good? Was it bad? I don't know how many more questions I can handle. _I try my best to push them to the back of my mind and focus on other things.


	4. Chapter 4 An Ancient Power Awakens

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The halls are silent with only the sound of his footsteps, as Sid walks to his office. He opens the door and walks in closing the door behind him. Sid went over to his desk setting the paper down before sitting down. "I have read about this weapon before... but where? And that strength... such power..." Sid looks over at his bookcase that wrapped around the backside of his office. A tall mirror located right across from Sid's desk lit up, moments later Lord Death appears. "Hiya Sid... So what do you make of our newest student?" Sid stood up and goes over to the mirror with the piece of paper. "I don't know just yet, but something about that weapon and the power it had... I have read about this weapon somewhere once before.. However, what I do know is that this exact weapon was used by a powerful witch family centuries ago. It's power was thought to be eliminated when... a Deathscythe killed the witch that had possessed the weapon."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lord Death places his hand just under his mask. "Hmm, I don't recall ever sending a Deathscythe to..." Lord Death pauses a moment. "Ahh, I do remember now..." His voice becomes slightly more serious. "Sid I need you to do some more research. Find out how it is possible that this weapon and its power, has made its way into Augustine after all this time." Sid nods. "Yes sir." The mirror goes back to normal as Lord Death disappears. Sid walks over to his bookcase, and browses for an old book. emNow it is around here somewhere... ahh yes here it is. This book has a record of witches in the past. Something in here should explain what is going on./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Walking back to his desk and placing his book down, he walks over and takes a seat. Sid starts flipping through pages, stopping randomly long enough to read sections before continuing. He takes the paper and begins matching it up with different symbols within the book. "I knew it..." he said out loud to himself. "But how is that possible... Unless..." Sid stands up and rushes over to his bookcase and pulls out another book. He flips through the pages and stops on a random page, then walks back to his desk and starts comparing some note he wrote down. "Augustine... is a direct descendent of the powerful witches. The real question is does he even know about his history?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A knocking can be heard on Sid's door, he made his over and opened the door. Spirit is stood on the other side. "Hello Sid, Lord Death told me that he wanted me to keep an eye on Augustine." Sid motioned for Spirit to come in, Spirit noded and walked in and Sid shut the door behind him. "Is that so... well I don't believe he knows of the power he has within... This would also explain why those men were after him. Apparently someone knows of his powers and possible abilities." Spirit sits down in front of the desk. "So what are we supposed to do? Tell him or wait for him to realize that he has enough power to level a small city? Lord Death told me that the people Augustine thought were his parents weren't really his parents. But instead agents assigned to keep an eye on him, and were to report about anything suspicious."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sid walked over and sat down at his desk and looked over the books and the paper with a bunch of notes on it. "What I don't understand is why after all this time, this ancient power has come to life. Spirit, I want you to inform me of whatever you find as well as Lord Death. Spirit stands up and nods. "I will do my best." Sid nods and Spirit heads towards the door. "Spirit..." Spirit stops and looks back. "Just make sure no harm comes to him... that power he possess is extremely dangerous. Which is why we must ensure that we work with him to control his transformations." Spirit nods again and opens the door and walks out, closing it behind him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAugustine just better try hard to contain his power... there is a very thin line between being a weapon to being a witch... All it takes is for one thing to go wrong... then be forever labeled a witch forever./em Sid closed his eyes and takes a deep breath. he closes up the books with his notes inside and slides them to the corner of his desk. Sid then stood up and and walked over to his door, opened the door and shut off the light. As he closed the door the light from the hallway illuminated the stack of books before the door closes completely./p 


	5. Chapter 5 A place of my own

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Students gather their things and head out of the classroom. I begin to gather my things because I was much slower than the other students, since I wasn't used to the fast paced life that was slowly becoming my own. I finally make my way to the classroom door, suddenly the sound of squeaky wheels on a chair became louder and louder as it sounded like it was coming in my direction. Before I can even take a step out of the door, a grey boot hits the door frame. A man is a white lab coat covered in stitches with a black and grey shirt underneath also covered in stitches. The most shocking part was the giant screw in his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The man looks at me and turns the screw in his head a few times. "So... You must be Augustine. I have heard so much about you." I try to not focus my attention towards the screw. "Y-yes sir..." He adjusts his glasses and he narrows his eyes as if to peer into my soul. "I see.. Well-" He says as his eyes return to normal. "It is nice to have you aboard. My name is Professor Stein, I am the school doctor and biology teacher, dissecting things is my specialty..." I just kept repeating to myself. emDon't ask about the screw, don't ask about the screw... "/emWell I will be in my office if you need me." Stein replied after noticing I wasn't saying anything./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And with that he pushes off the other side of the door and takes off down the hall. I left going the opposite direction but stopped after hearing something crash. I turn around only to see Stein on the floor and his chair in mid air seconds before landing on top of him. Before I could react Stein had already gotten up and back in his chair, and continued on his way down the hall. I started making my way to the front doors when I suddenly hear my name being called from behind me. "Augustine... hold up a minute." The man I had saw earlier when Maka was talking with Lord Death was walking towards me. "Hey, Lord Death wanted me to come get you. There are a few things he wants to go over with you before you leave. By the way my name is Spirit." I nod and replied quietly thinking that I was in trouble for something. "Hello Spirit, alright."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I follow Spirit back to the Deathroom, where Lord Death was sitting at a rather small table the shape of his mask. A small teapot with a few cups sat on the table, with no chairs in sight. "Come, come, take a seat. There are a few things you must know while you attend the academy." I walk over and sit down as instructed. "First of all, all students are assigned their own dorms. Unless they purchase a place of their own. Second, Students get an allowance that you must make last for a whole week unless you get a job. Then you may do as you please." He takes a sip of his tea. "Do you follow so far Augustine?" I nod my head. "Very good, as I am sure you are already aware... if you need to get a hold of me you simply write-" I responded before he could finish. "42-42-564 right?" Lord Death raised his finger. "Yes correct."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""New students are to report to their dorms no later than 10PM, students caught out later than that will have severe consequences. This is to ensure safety to the students and residents of Death City." I nod in understanding, I could only imagine what the punishments were. "I will have Spirit show you to your dorm. After you get settled in as long as it not past 10PM you may explore Death City as much as you would like." I nod yet again. "Should I tell Maka that I will be getting my own place?" Lord Death shakes his head. "That won't be necessary she already knows that new students get their own place." "Oh OK.." I replied. "Will I have a dorm with another student or will I be by myself?" Lord Death looks a Spirit a moment. "I am sure we can arrange something if you wish not to have a room by yourself." I smile at the thought of not being alone. "I would very much appreciate that Sir."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Spirit walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "You ready?" I nod and stand up and Lord Death looks at me. "I want to officially welcome you to the DWMA, Augustine Angel." I look around the room once more before looking at Lord Death. "Thank you very much, for everything." He nods and I follow Spirit out. Once outside the sun was high overhead, very few clouds in sight. ""Spirit..." I look over at Spirit walking ahead of me, he stops and looks back. "Yeah?" "So are you a teacher here or something?" Spirit laughs. "No, no... I am a Deathscythe. I am Lord Death's weapon." We finally made it to the dorms and Spirit walks me up to the door. "Just go through here and they will show you which room is yours." "Thank you Spirit..." I open the door and walk through, I am then greeted by several other guys that lived in the dorm. Soon after I was showed my room and put my things away in the dresser, I pull out my diary and lay on my bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dear Diary, Today is January 4. I have my own place to live in now, and I get an allowance from Lord Death and the academy. There is so much to do here, so many places to see. This city is huge, I just wonder if Lord Death is going to be able to get me a roommate just so I am not alone. I will try to keep you posted but as my days get busier. PS. I met Professor Stein... that man has a emSCREW/em in his head!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I put my diary away in my bag that Soul gave me for my clothes. Just then the door opened to my room, another student walks in. He sighs and drops his bags on the floor then looks around the room. "I don't know how to deal with this..." He then walks over and sits on the other bed across from mine. "Hey there..." I said attempting to make small talk. "Huh, oh hello... Are you my roommate?" I nod and reply. "Yup, My name is Augustine, what is yours?" He grabs his arm and rubs it slightly. "My name is C-crona... I am still kinda new to this school..." "So am I, in fact this is only my 4th day here." I get up and off my bed before walking over to him and extending my hand to shake his. He looks at my hand a moment before raising his hand towards mine. We finally shake hands and from this moment on I just knew things would get better./p 


	6. Chapter 6 Self Defense!

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The sun was straight overhead, very few clouds littered the sky. School was out for the weekend so I figured it was a good time to explore the city. I start walking down the street from the dorm and a voice spoke up from behind me. "H-hey Augustine... M-mind if I join you?" I turn to see Crona walking towards me holding his arm like the day he came into the dorm room. "Sure." I replied. "I could always use some company." Crona smiles a little and hurries to catch up with me. "S-so where are we going? Crona asked walking beside me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No where exactly, just thought I would explore the city today." I said smiling, looking up at the sky. We walk along the street for a few blocks. Along the way we came up on a bicycle shop, looking through the window I could see nothing but bikes. One of them caught my eye though. It was a deep blue bike, with gold streaks flowing across the body. "Some day I will own that bike." I said as I pointed it out to Crona. "I wouldn't know how to deal with that..." I look at Crona slightly confused. "What do you mean? Haven't you ever rode a bike before?" Crona simply shook his head no. "Oh, maybe some day I can teach ya." A faint smile shot across his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We left the shop window and headed down the street further. The sound of screeching tires can be heard coming from down the street. A rather large truck was barreling towards Me and Crona. The truck was all black, no words or pictures on the sides were visible. The truck seemed to pick up speed as it headed towards us. I look at Crona and his eyes had grown in size. "Come on we have to move, I don't know what they are doing but it can't be good." I grab Crona's arm and dash into a nearby alley. The truck narrowly misses us as we make it to safety. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The truck then floors it in reverse and turns facing the alley we were in. The alley was in fact big enough for the truck to be able to fit down should it happen to come after us, which it did. The driver of the truck was hidden by the dark tinted window, a few seconds pass my heart was in my throat fearing what was happening. I could feel my arm getting warm, the same feeling I got when it transformed each time before. emNo, no, no, not here... please not now... /emI was pleading to myself. Crona and I started off in the opposite direction trying to escape the alley before the truck started after us again. We almost make it to the other end and another truck appears blocking off the exit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" Crona shouted, just then something strange happened with Crona, something black was emerging from his back. I take a step backwards not sure of what was going on, not only with the trucks chasing us but also with what was going on with my new roommate as well. Suddenly the black mass took shape and started shouting at Crona. My mind was racing now, what was going on? "Crona... what's going on!?" The mass on Crona's back looked at me. "It's your fault we are in this mess..." I was startled to hear it talking, but I managed to find my voice. "What are you and what do you mean this is my fault!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The warm sensation turned into a burning one, as my mind raced along. Both trucks slowly enter the alleyway and began to creep their way towards us. I look over at Crona as he is holding his head with both hands while the black mass was picking on him. My arms began glowing on their own the closer the trucks got. "Crona! What are we going to do!?" I cried out. The being on Crona disappeared into his back and a black sword formed in his hand. A white line forms down the center of the sword./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""C-crona?" Looking over at Crona who had his head looking at the ground. The sound of the truck scraping the walls as they narrowly made their way close to us. Something on the top of the truck moves and seems to aim at us. "Surrender, and no harm will come." A voice says coming from the direction of one of the trucks. "Who are you?!" I yell back, the object on top of the truck quickly becomes identifiable as a gun. Without warning the gun fires and Crona leaped up and deflected the bullet with his sword./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The rage inside of me was growing, so many answers were going unanswered. My life has been sought after by strange men, my mind was racing with what had happened with Crona. All these questions and not a soul to bother answering any of them. Why did I have this ability to turn into a weapon? How is it my parents never knew about it? The trucks continued to close in as I watched Crona continue to deflect bullets from both vehicles at this point. I fall to my knees and my arms were beginning to glow like they did right before they transformed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hold out my hands and shouted. "STOP IT!" Right after I had shouted my arms completely turn into their weapon form. Both in the shape of a cross, at the bottom of the cross the barrel of the gun was visible. A bright light was forming at the end of the barrel of both weapons. I shouted once again. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" The guns fired at the same time, both beams of energy hit the trucks blasting them both backwards clean out of the alley. Crona lands next to me, his sword smoking due to the bullets he was deflecting. I remain down on my knees panting, the shots took a lot of energy from me. Crona helped me up and we moved as quick as we could out of the alleyway before anything else showed up. The commotion drew up a lot of attention. Maka, Soul, Stein and Spirit were running towards the alleyway that we were walking out of. They met up with us and made sure we were okay before looking at the two wrecked vehicles, Stein looked down at me a moment before running towards the wreckage looking for the people responsible, Spirit soon followed. My arms return to normal as I can feel my strength fading./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Maka and Soul walked Crona and me to the academy entrance, Lord Death was standing in the entrance way. He didn't say anything as we passed, I then had a bad feeling we were in trouble or something. We finally arrive at the Deathroom, the table and chairs were gone. Other students were also standing in the Deathroom, some I already knew and some I didn't. One students had blue spiky hair, a black shirt and white pants, with a star tattoo on his shoulder. He was standing next to a girl with long braided black hair, a one piece dress with a yellow star on the chest. Maka and Soul walked over to them and they started talking among themselves. Another student had 3 white stripes on only half of his head, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He was standing with two girls, wearing an orange sweater top with blue jeans and a tan hat. The boy with the stripes in his hair walks towards to me and looks me over. "So you are the student my father has been talking about... Interesting." He says in a serious tone. "W-who are you..." I was afraid to speak ever since the incident in town./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am Death the Kid, but my friends just call me Kid. I am Lord Death's son." Before I could respond Lord Death comes in and goes over to stand in front of his mirror. "I have called you all here to inform you that some governmental agency has been attacking weapons and either killing them or kidnapping them." His voice became serious. "I am assigning you all the task to keep an eye for any more attacks. Protect and Report to me anything that occurs. Stein and Spirit will be standing guard at the entrance to the city, until we can find a solution. That is all. The other students walk towards the exit and one of the students shouts out. "Those punks will regret messing with the Great Blackstar, YAHOO!" A soft voice spoke up after the shouting. "Blackstar, please don't shout, it echoes in here..." Blackstar laughs. "Oh Tsubaki... I am the GREAT BLACKSTAR, If I am to be stronger than God then I must sound stronger than God!" Tsubaki lets out a long sigh. Lord Death stands quietly and waits for the other students to leave before turning to me and Crona. "Augustine... I think it would be best if you returned to your dorm at this time... There is some things that need to be arranged and that can't be done if your life is in danger." I turn to look at Lord Death. "Why are they after me the most? I was chased out of my own home..." I asked hoping for an answer for once. "Answers will come in due time Augustine but for now please return to your dorm-"/p 


	7. Chapter 7 Ancient Powers Collide

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anger was rising inside me for not receiving answer to my question. I could feel my arms begin burning again but something inside me didn't want to try to calm me down, even though I was standing in front of Lord Death himself. Apparently Lord Death noticed to, his eyes narrowed and he stared at me and even Crona had moved away from me. Then something snapped inside me and I angrily yelled out. "I WANT SOME ANSWERS, AND I WANT THEM NOW! Ever since I got here I have been given nothing but the run around. No one can tell me about my parents, nor why I have this ability to transform. Why are these government officials are coming after me and why does everyone look at me funny? I am sick of having nothing but questions and no answers!" My arms felt like they were on fire. My mind was racing with not only the questions but also with a strange emotion of hatred. The overwhelming desire to do some serious damage to something or someone. "Augustine... you best think before you act..." br /br /Lord Death's voice was deep and serious, to the point it shook the ground. However whatever had taken over me didn't seem to care. Crona ran towards the exit yelling. "I don't know how to deal with this!" My arms started glowing as they did when they transform. "Why won't anyone give me answers? Why is everything being kept from me?" My voice started having a strange echo to it, it was my voice but almost as if two people were talking. The echoed voice was not my own but a deeper toned one, a voice I had never heard before. Lord Death raised his hand and shouted "Reaper Chop!" He swings his hand down to strike me but instead of hitting me My arms transformed into the cross gun again and blocked the chop. Immediately following his attack I all but lose complete control over my movements. I leap backwards out of range from Lord Death and aim my weapons at him. Suddenly I speak but the words were not my own. "Ahh... Lord Death... It has been quite some time... hasn't it?" Lord Death's posture had completely changed, he was no longer the humble being that everyone knew him as. "Not long enough witch... You should have stayed gone..." I begin laughing a dark and maniacal laugh. "Soul Protect - Release..." My face turned serious, as if I was losing my very sanity. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The power that was released was incredible, closely matching that of Lord Death's. "So tell me Death... You knew for a while that I had taken host in this body for a while now haven't you... And yet instead of containing me you enroll him into the academy... your precious school. Why? Surely you will answer my questions won't you or do you plan to keep them from me as well?" Lord Death bellows back, "I enrolled him to keep you close by. Haven't you ever heard keep your friends close and your enemies closer? I knew that having you in my sight, the first time you would reveal yourself I would be ready for you." The witch lets out a deep laugh. "And yet here you are... weaponless... How does that make your prepared?" Just then the sound of Spirit and Stein could be heard running up from behind us. In one swift motion, my body turns to the right slightly so that I had both Lord Death and the entrance in my line of sight. One hand stops aiming at Lord Death and swings up and over facing the other direction and fires a shot off, blasts the guillotine archways and instantly collapses the tunnel blocking their path./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lord Death growls as the witch carelessly destroys the archway and nearly killing Stein and Spirit. "REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death swipes again attempting to hit the witch again only to be foiled by a shot from the cross gun. "Tisk, tisk, tisk... Death... you should know better than that..."The witch chuckles as my arm returns to aim at Lord Death. A bright ball of energy begins gathering at the tips of the two large barrels. "Fire..." The balls of energy the size of soccer balls fire off at Lord Death who then quickly moves out of the way. The energy balls hit the mirror behind where Lord Death was just standing shattering the glass and leaving only fractions of the mirror still standing. "Shinigamiiii CHOP!" Lord Death rockets towards the witch, his hand in full swing. The witch raises the guns and fires off a shot directly at him. Lord Death slices through the blast and continues heading for the witch, smoke trailing off from Lord Death. The witch placed the guns next to each other and formed a shield above him and Lord Death hits them and slides the witch backwards 20 feet. br /br /"Stein... we need to get in there!" Spirit says as he dusts himself off due to begin knocked off his feet from the blast, Stein had used his Soul Threads to keep him in place. "It's begun..." Stein said as he then dusted off his lab coat. "What do you mean its begun?" Spirit says as he eyes widen. "One of the most devastating fights Lord Death has ever fought..." Sid says as he walks up with the book and slip of paper he had been studying. "Before the academy was created, Lord Death sent a deathscythe to eliminate a threat in Spain. In the end it proved fatal for the deathscythe and meister, later it was discovered that the threat turned out to be a witch. That witch took the souls of the deathscythe and meister and did unspeakable witchcraft with them. Lord Death was so outraged that he went personally to take out the witch." Sid was then interrupted by the sounds of fighting just on the other side of the collapsed tunnel. "As I was saying Lord Death personally went to take out the witch. When he got there a battle ensued that lasted for days, causing massive damage to the city. The witch was using the souls from the deathscythe and meister placed them in a weapon that was in the shape of a cross, just like Augustine's weapon."br /br /Maka, Soul and the other students came running towards Sid, Stein and Spirit. "W-what's going on... I am sensing a powerful witch in the-" Maka stops talking once she noticed the collapsed hallway. Kid walks up and looks at the damage, then back at Stein and Sid. "I am going to help my father... Liz, Patty." Liz and Patty go into their weapon form and appearing in Kid's hands. "Kid... it is best if you do not interfere..." Maka walks over to the Stein. "How did a witch get in the deathroom?" "It was simple..." Sid says walking up and standing next to Stein. "He walked in with you all..." Maka's eyes widen. "What do you mean he walked in with us?" Sid opens the book with the sketch he made of Augustine's weapon. "The witch was living deep inside of Augustine..." The other students all responded at once. "What?!" "So does this mean Augustine is a witch? Or is this just like what Medusa had done and take over another body?" Sid shakes his head no. "Not exactly... Augustine is not a witch nor did the witch have control over Augustine the whole time. Something deep inside Augustine must have been released after all this time... But what we are having a hard time doing, is connecting the dots between this Ancient witches soul and Augustine." Just then the sound of something crashing into the ground catches everyone off /br /"Stein! We need in there NOW!" Kid steps back and begins blasting away at the rubble. Spirit forms into a scythe and lands in Steins hands, then Stein begins slashing at the rubble, It doesn't take long until a ray of light shines through into the hallway. Stein stops and so does kid, Blackstar walks up and looks through the open crack. "Whoa! The Deathroom is nearly completely destroyed..." Before he could move away Lord Death and Augustine fly passed the opening both locked in a heated battle. "What can we do Sid?" Tsubaki asks looking worried. "I am not sure there's anything we can do..." Sid replies with a worried on his face. br /br /"Come on Death... is this all you got?" The witch spoke in between attacks. "I would have thought that in 800 years your fighting skills would have improved... guess I was wrong." The blue sky in the deathroom turns red. The witch aimed at Lord Death who was standing by the collapsed tunnel, he then fired a blast of energy. Lord Death moves out of the way and the blast hits the rubble from the collapsed tunnel sending it flying away. The force of the attack was so strong that it blew everyone back that was standing in the tunnel. No one was seriously injured but just a bit shaken up. Up until now this was the first time anyone had ever seen what was going on inside the Deathroom. The crosses that had littered the ground all around most of them were now broken, some areas had nothing but massive craters caused my witches attacks. br /br /At first sight of Augustine, he still looked like the student they had all met from before but only now moving in ways that couldn't be explained. Stein runs in and throws Spirit in his scythe form towards Lord Death. Who is barely able to get a full grasp of the scythe before another attack from the witch nearly hits him directly. "This has gone on long enough witch!" Lord Death super charges the scythe. "Kishin-Hunt Slash!" The scythe grows double in size, He then brings it up behind his back preparing to swing. "Yes Death do it.. go ahead... Kill this body and the student that lies underneath..." The witch then points to the students standing at the entrance. "Show them what a true murderer looks like... You kill this body and you will only find a human soul... The moment you attack, I will simply fuse with something or someone else. Do you really want to take that chance?" The witch starts laughing. "COME ON! DO IT! ATTACK THIS BODY! I bet you're just dying to know what I did with those souls I took from your deathscythe and meister all those years ago... All the wonderful experiments I did to them... I had learned so much about how to manipulate them, how to live inside of them undetected."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lord Death shouted. "Admit it, I am the reason you hate witches isn't. I am the reason you make it a requirement for a witches soul to become a deathscythe. You are just trying to live through your students since you yourself FAILED to kill a witch of your own! Pathetic... Just like this academy... I bet you never told anyone that works for you, with you or for you about your past... Secrets and lies is all that you are made up of." Lord Death speeds towards the with with his scythe still double in size. The witch smiles and aims his guns up and a large energy ball forms at the ends of the barrels. The witch fires the attack and Lord Death meets up with it in mid air, and slices at it causing a massive explosion in the air. The blast-wave from the impact shattered the windows high up in the deathroom, knocks everyone back off their feet and at the same time cracks the walls of the deathroom. Lord Death and the witch are also blown backwards gaining distance between each other by 50 yards. The witch redirects one of the guns at the cracked wall and looks at Lord Death through all the smoke and flying debris. "Oh and Death... please feel free to send me more souls..." br /br /The witch then fires an energy blast at the cracked wall and destroys it. He walks over to the newly formed hole and looks out. "Have fun explaining this to your veteran students..." The witch then flys up and takes off through the opening and disappears into the darkness. After only a few minutes the witch's soul vanishes completely. Lord Death lands standing in front of the remnants of the platform which was nearly completely gone, then faces what was left of his mirror. Spirit returns to his human self and tries to walk up to Lord Death, who simply raises his hand to sign that he did not want to be disturbed. All of the students, stood speechless trying to process what had just happened. Spirit turned and walked towards everyone else, pausing in front of Stein long enough to whisper a few words to him. "There was so much hate... I felt so much hate in his hands..." Spirit walked off looking drained, Sid gathers the students and escorts them out of the deathroom leaving Stein to stay behind. br /br /"Eight hundred years Stein... Eight hundred years ago... I sent a deathscythe and his meister on a mission... They were the best followers I ever had... I sent them to their deaths. Rage and anger took over me, I then went to personally take care of of the one responsible for their deaths. I let my emotions control my actions... Madness took over me and I didn't care what it took to take out their killer. During the fighting that ensued, countless lives were lost. Unimaginable damage was caused to the city and surrounding area... After the fight was over, I thought I had won, I took the soul and came here leaving Spain forever. There is a reason Death City is located in the desert... It was to prevent a repeat of the amount of destruction that could be caused by a battle like that one." Lord Death continues looking at his mirror. "When I finished building the city I looked over the soul I had collected thinking it was the witch that I was fighting... to only find out that the soul was a human one. The witch fused his soul within something else right before I made the final blow. Then after the betrayal of Asura and the event that transpired afterwards. I created the academy and the lock high above Death City in the shape of 3 orbs. Three orbs that would represent the Meister and Weapon that died and for the senseless death of the human whose body was used as a transport vehicle for the witch."br /br /"So what do you want for us to do now?" Stein asked turning the screw in his head. "Find a way to track him, but do not engage him." Stein nods. "And what about Augustine?" Lord Death turns slightly half looking to the side. "It may be best to forget about him... Now if you'll excuse me Stein... I need some time..." Stein nods and without another word turns and leaves the deathroom. "Augustine may be too far gone to be helped now..."/p 


End file.
